mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
HaveADream
HaveADream AL PC (also known as '''Cal) '''is a British journalist and political aide who is currently the Press Advisory for the 11th Government. Most recently he was the Director General of the MBBC from October 2015 until his resignation on the 11th of June 2016. He formerly worked in the Liberal Democrats as both a cabinet minister in the 9th and 8th government and as a deputy leader for the second half of 2015. He previously served as the Deputy Leader of the Liberal Democrats from July 2015 until his resignation in December 2015 and the Secretary of State for Health from October 2015 until December 2015. Political career May By-Election HaveADream joined MHOC in May, immediately running as the Liberal Democrat candidate for the one of the two MP seats offered in the May 2015 by-election, which occurred due to the dissolution of the SDCN. After winning support from both the Opposition and the Government, HaveADream came second to SPQR1776, therefore winning the National Seat and increasing the seat share of the Liberal Democrats to eleven. #DareToDream After Remiel had resigned as leader of the Liberal Democrats in July, HaveADream ran alongside bnzss and ThatThingInTheCorner in the resulting leadership election. HaveADream garnered a lot of support from newer users of the Liberal Democrats, promising greater transparency and a way for newer users to get involved, HaveADream managed to put up a good fight, garnering a lot of support from newer or lower-down members, HaveADream ultimately came second in the Leadership Election, losing by six votes, which was an achievement, as he was seen as a fairly big outsider in the beginning of the election. It is interesting to note that if there was no minimum time requirement that a user could vote in the leadership election, HaveADream may have won the Leadership Election. As Bnzss had been elected leader of the Liberal Democrats, a deputy leadership election took place following his election to fill the position. HaveADream stood in this election, winning over 60% of first preference votes, thus becoming deputy leader of the Liberal Democrats, seving alongside demon4372. The Fourth Opposition HaveADream wrote the The Mental Health Act 2015.and the Same Sex Marriage (Northern Ireland) Bill (which is currently being debated in the House of Lords) during his time in the 4th Opposition, where he was the Shadow Minister for Europe. Despite his status and authority in the coalition, he did not hold a Shadow Secretary of State position. HaveADream infamously voted against an internal election between the Liberal Democrats and the Conservatives to remove UKIP from the coalition. Citing future relations and a change in leadership as justification. Sixth Government In the October 2015 general election, HaveADream stood in South and East Yorkshire, rallying the Liberals of Yorkshire to rise up and take advantage of the constituency split of South and North Yorkshire (which was formerly Yorkshire before this election). HaveADream also campaigned heavily for the Liberal Democrats in other areas and tried to rally the Muslim cultures of Britain, claiming that he would represent them as a the only Muslim candidate in the country and calling the Liberal Democrats the epitome of a fair, diverse party. This campaign was very successful, as HaveADream won the Liberal Democrats two seats in South and East Yorkshire, with KingOSwing becoming the other MP. This victory contributed to the eighteen seats successfully won by the Liberal Democrats in this general election, making them the third largest party for the first time since the first general election. HaveADream was a key figure in the coalition negotiation progress, even writing up the agreed Coalition Agreement. HaveADream was appointed Secretary of State for Health after the Opening of the Fourth Parliament. Controversy Temporary Resignation HaveADream resigned from both the Liberal Democrats and the Model House of Commons as a whole in October 2015 after his SO was contacted by a member of the community about issues relating to MHOC. He expressed concern over how much personal information was shared by members of the community and urged people to remain secretive of their personal lives. His resignation sparked uproar against the Respect Party Chat, whom were considered the prime suspects. The resignation resulted in an EDM rejecting the resignation, which received 42 signatures, following conversations with the Head Moderator, who pledged to find the wrongdoers and the Executive of the Liberal Democrats, HaveADream decided not to resign, but urged people to remain vigilant and careful of the behaviour that can occur in the Model House of Commons. Media The MHOC Podcast HaveADream hosted the MHOC Podcast alongside fellow Liberal Democrat m1cha3lm. The podcast was fairly successful, garnering a lot of volunteers and reaching on average two hundred viewers per episode. Notable guests included demon4372 and Timanfya, as well as then-Prime Minister RadioNone. The first season of the MHOC podcast did not last long, however, as HaveADream resigned after the sixth episode. HaveADream later announced the start-up of a new audio show to work alongside The MHOC Podcast as a humorous side of the House, called Have I Got Salt For You?. MWNN In July 2015, HaveADream took over the defunct MWNN as its editor, citing a desire to further integrate the Model World together. With thirteen Model Governments participating and correspondents from all over the world, the MWNN was a success, it was eventually merged with the MBBC International until October 2015, after HaveADream was elected Director-General of the MBBC. MBBC In September 2015, the MBBC was formed to bring the unpartisan reporting and articles from MWNN into domestic issues and issues relating to the Model House of Commons. ThatThingInTheCorner ran the MBBC until October 2015, before stepping down and initiating an election. HaveADream was subsequently elected Director-General of the MBBC. One of HaveADream's first actions as the new Director-General was to integrate the MWNN into the MBBC, meaning international correspondents from the MBBC now wrote for the MWNN. The MBBC has grown to the largest, most popular news organisation in the Model World and is the largest employer in the Model World. The MBBC boasts significantly popular shows within MHOC, such as Question Time and Political Points of View. The MBBC is currently developing a 12-hour daily radio. Awards Category:Liberal Democrats Category:Liberal Democrat MPs Category:MPs Category:Users Category:MBBC Staff